


what a privilege it is to love; a great honor to hold you up

by thefigureinthecorner



Series: swallowing light ‘til we’re fixed from the inside [2]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, i can't stop myself from writing owen just being real in love with joan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefigureinthecorner/pseuds/thefigureinthecorner
Summary: He falls in love with the tiny little things about her.Or: pre-canon brightgreen ft. Owen just being a big sap
Relationships: Joan Bright/Owen Thompson | Agent Green
Series: swallowing light ‘til we’re fixed from the inside [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411393
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	what a privilege it is to love; a great honor to hold you up

They fall into routines and Owen falls impossibly more in love with Joan each passing day.

He falls in love with the tiny little things about her. How she hums, very quietly, to herself while she’s cooking or making hot chocolate— both rare occurrences in her busy schedule, but sometimes they’ll both have a bit of downtime and she’ll invite him over and make something simple instead of ordering out, or she’ll make hot chocolate for them to drink while watching a movie. She doesn’t like to talk while she’s making food, says it distracts her, but that’s fine with Owen. Her humming is soft and pleasant and sometimes he’ll lean against the kitchen counter and close his eyes and just listen.

And when they wake up, he notices how the sun streaming in through the window in the morning hits her hair and reflects off of it and turns the black strands into a bright halo that frames her face. It doesn’t matter to him that her hair is messy and her face has creases on it from where the folds in the pillowcase dug into it and she has a tendency to pull all the blankets off of him at night. None of that matters. She’s still perfect to him.

She has a favorite sweater— a cardigan, really, but she doesn’t really seem to care much about the distinction. And she has a whole list of reasons why she loves it. It’s a pale, dusty blue color, one of her favorite colors, and it’s soft and just heavy enough for the weight to be pleasant and comforting without it being too warm. She wears it almost every day, occasionally swapping out for a different cardigan when that one needs to be washed, but switching back to the blue whenever possible. He’s never seen her without it; she’s had it since long before he met her. The color of that cardigan becomes almost synonymous with Joan in his mind— cool, calm, soothing, and comforting.

She has a sweet tooth. It’s not immediately obvious, but he picks up on it. Her coffee order is always the same— a nonfat vanilla latte with plenty of sugar. She likes the taste of coffee fine on its own, she says, but she prefers it on the sweeter side. Her eyes light up every time he gets her chocolates or fudge, not because it’s a special occasion or anything, but because he loves her smile whenever he does, and because he just loves _her_.

He feels that warm, full feeling in his chest grow every time he sees her, every time she calls him, every time she’s around him, and he knows. He knows he’s fallen and fallen hard.

But that’s alright.

He’s fine with falling for her.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to tell you other than i am a big sap with a weakness for owen being Very In Love and for subtle angst references
> 
> title is from two by sleeping at last


End file.
